


木门背后

by choutouka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choutouka/pseuds/choutouka
Summary: 存档。基本清水，可能有血腥暴力情节。
Relationships: Orginal Male Character/Orginal Male Character
Kudos: 1





	木门背后

他在研究第七颗行星上的生物，那些生物多半厌氧。比如其中一种小家伙，从土里挖出来像一串又一串的葡萄，可惜两对尖尖的钳子藏在圆球中。他第一次见那些的时候真以为它们是葡萄，兴致勃勃地拎起来，小家伙们却亮出武器，所以他只得放弃。  
他的合作伙伴林明此时在户外采集标本，下午六点前林明——不会回来，这家伙走之前还叮嘱他吃晚餐。它们被塞在冰箱里，冷藏起来了。  
三十六个月了。他想。再过半年探索人员会进行一次轮换，与下一任交接并且回到地球。  
研究室观测台传来的信号显示，那颗蔚蓝色的星球此刻灰蒙蒙的，像覆盖了一层霜。  
然后他不再看了。  
他低头给林明发信息，说：我们能不吃蠕虫了吗？  
林明很快回复他：这些虫子富含高蛋白，比地球目前的食物更值得食用。因此，李琼，你得吃它。  
这个回答宣告了他们的晚饭。

它们烤焦之后更像烤香蕉，还泛着一股奶酪味儿。  
"人不能从早到晚吃奶酪。"李琼忍不住摇头，不过手上也没闲着，他把它们切成小块，然后用筷子夹起来浸入调料碗。  
“可惜地球上更没得吃。”林明一本正经地回答他。  
“地球，好吧，地球。”李琼应付着，他们能不能回到地球都是个问题，一周前发射装置出了故障，自那以后他们再也收不到来自地球的信号了。  
不知道算不算得上是好消息，最近几天信号台开始收到一些频道。像是马术比赛、足球直播和点歌节目……  
最近一周李琼把精力都放在点歌节目上，听一些灾变之前的流行乐。他把每天的活动全数记录在档案中并标好日期，其实他可以干点别的，不过他更喜欢这种合法摸鱼。  
包括他们吃饭的时候，信号台依旧开启它的接收装置，那些或快或慢的流行乐顺着扩音设备传入他们的耳朵。  
“下周开始我不出去了。”林明说，他正认真应对盘子里的食物。这家伙还是老样子，吃饭对林明来说就是个任务。  
李琼切着烤虫子，听到这话未免有些震惊，刀刃摩擦着盘子发出难听的声音。  
“不出去了？怎么？”他听见自己问道。  
“我听你说信号台出故障了，我得试着修理它。”林明说。  
“不不不不，你停下。”李琼觉得头痛。在地球的时候林明念的军校，体能素质都不差，来到第七行星后平时杀杀外星怪物……这并不意味着他会修理信号台。  
“怎么了？”林明安静地看着他，眼里充满疑惑。  
“你甚至能让厨房炸锅。”李琼不住地摇头，“不是我不相信你，只是……”  
林明缓缓地点了点头，“只是你不相信我，我明白的。”  
好吧，被拆穿了。  
李琼说：“以及，不要试图在我睡觉的时候偷偷去修信号台！”  
“……”  
“你有类似的习惯，因此不要去。”李琼说得斩钉截铁。  
“好吧，我同意。”林明干脆地说。  
“不，你不同意。”他回答得越干脆越是不会做什么，李琼心里清楚，“今晚我看着你，你哪也别想去。”  
林明做了个无奈的手势，他低下头，沉默地把餐盘里的东西吃光。  
李琼动了动嘴唇，还是没有说话，不过内心某个柔软的地方告诉他应该更加委婉地同对方交流。  
林明将空餐盘放入身侧静止的传送带，传送带“嗡嗡”启动并将餐盘送进除菌箱。他挺直了脊背双手放在膝盖上，目光放空不知道在看些什么。  
他大概什么都没看。李琼想。  
他这样不无聊吗？还是每个当兵的都这样？李琼又想。  
“你……”李琼想找个话题聊聊。  
“我在等你吃完。”林明说。  
李琼点点头，“你休息时间一般都干什么？我有些好奇……不喜欢可以不回答，这不是必要问题。”他有些忐忑，说实话搭档这么久他们还没进行过几次私人交流。  
他的想法是对的。林明没回答他，而是说，“不是什么重要的事。”  
不是什么重要的事。  
好吧。  
他们的谈话陷入短暂的沉默，李琼叉子与筷子摩擦的声音是他们的配乐之一。融化的粘腻的食物被李琼塞进嘴里，他大口咀嚼着它们，也用余光不着痕迹地打量着林明。  
“我很抱歉。”林明说。  
你没什么需要感到抱歉的。  
李琼摇了摇头，他边咀嚼边张嘴，口水呛到了嗓子眼，发出惊天动地的咳嗽声。他咳嗽得眼泪都出来了，林明站起来三两步走到他身边。林明替他拍背，可惜效果不怎么样，力道大得令李琼以为自己在做推拿。李琼不得不做了个暂停的手势，在咳嗽之余还挤出一句话，“我自己顺顺。”  
于是林明停下了，但依旧站在他身边。  
几分钟之后李琼终于缓过来，但他的嗓子还有些不舒服。李琼解开了两粒衣服扣子，深呼吸几口，把水杯里的水“咕咚咕咚”喝完。额发乱七八糟地黏在一起，太逊了。李琼借着盘子的反光看自己，倒影出来的影子就好像一条哈巴狗。  
然而李琼的身边还站着人，沉默的气息就好像林明的语言，叫人无法忽视。  
李琼有点磕磕巴巴，“哦，你还站在这儿。”他不知道该怎么开启新一轮的对话。  
你的靴子？你的朋友？你的家人？  
这些话题足够吗？李琼连对方每天做什么都不甚关心……每个基地都会派驻一名研究员和一名军官，研究员们做的事情差不多，军官们做的事情也差不多。  
还是先夸靴子吧。  
“那什么，我觉得你的靴……”李琼的目光向下移，只见林明的靴子边上站粘了一圈不起眼的泥巴。  
违规操作。李琼在心底捂住了脑袋，这家伙没有进行必要的消毒就把它穿进来了。  
“对不起。”林明说。  
“别让我发现第二次，虽然里面不含有毒成分，但是，违规。”李琼摇头道，“手册里有明文条例。”  
“要算记过处理吗？”  
李琼卡壳了，他的本意并不是这样，他有点烦躁，“我们没在同一波段上。”  
“要记过吗？”  
“不用。”李琼说得斩钉截铁。  
“谢谢。”  
李琼真的有些抓狂，但他不知道要找谁去生气，只得叹了口气，“先去休息吧。”  
林明走了。

睡前李琼喝了一杯蒸馏水，他在单人房里塞了一张折叠床，给林明的。  
毕竟今晚李琼决定看好林明，他坐在床沿等林明洗漱完毕。  
林明平日里清洁的速度很快，李琼看了看时间，林明再过五分钟就该从浴室出来了。李琼现在有点无聊，他的收音机就摆在床头，充好电。他的个人物品大多安在，其余的个人物品有些坏掉了而有些丢弃了。他换好睡衣坐在床沿上——其实他本不必换睡衣的，这只是他在地球时（准确来说是灾变之前）的习惯。他从床头的背包里掏出一个有些年头的太阳能游戏机，它里面没什么游戏，他找了贪吃蛇出来玩。  
说实话，李琼有点困，但是他今晚不会睡觉。一局还未结束，林明走出浴室，环顾四周，走到折叠床旁，坐下。  
伴随着吱吱呀呀的声音。  
“你来了？”李琼说，眼睛依旧盯着游戏机。  
“对，不早了。”林明想了想措辞，“最好现在就去睡觉。我不会出去的，今晚，我保证。”语气诚恳。  
李琼点了点头，他这局还没玩完，“你先睡吧。”  
林明掀开被子躺了进去，说实在的他并不觉得冷，室内恒温，不会让他们不适，盖被子只是遵循地球时的习惯。多数人都习惯盖被子，也有些人直接钻进睡袋。  
李琼注意到他腿上还绑着武装带，插着武器。李琼低下头，继续玩游戏，或许他们两个真的没什么话可讲，一时间他有些心烦意乱。  
显示屏跳出“GAME OVER”字样，输了。李琼叹了口气，这才注意到林明一直睁着眼睛。  
“你不睡吗？”李琼说。  
“还不困。”林明转过头看他，”通常情况下我十一点半才会睡觉。“而现在刚好晚上十一点。  
“以前服役的时候也是这样？”李琼随意地问。  
林明沉默，他组织措辞，然后谨慎问道：“你说的服役是指哪个时候？”  
“我哥哥在的时候。”李琼说，他也很惊讶自己能说出这句话。  
他觉得林明似乎笑了，“他在的时候比我们睡得都晚，每天最精力充沛的还是他。”  
李琼忍不住问：“还有呢？”  
"还有……"林明想，“他总会搞到最新的杂志。”  
李琼点头。  
“以及啤酒和烟。”林明说道，然后他的嘴唇动了动，似乎意识到什么，便不说话了。  
这很符合林明的习惯，但是不符合李琼的习惯，后者会觉得很难受，他不会在这个方面克制自己。  
李琼第一次见林明可不是三年前，时间要更为遥远，要追溯到李琼的青少年时期。那时候李琼还没有上大学，离灾变只有一年。  
他们都下意识地避免谈论旧时的事，而现在是个好契机吗？李琼不知道。  
“你想说什么呢？”李琼道，“没关系，说吧。我又不会对你发火或者吃了你。”  
“他和你谈论服役时期的事吗？”  
“几乎不。”  
“我想也没必要谈。”  
“为什么？”  
林明想了想，“因为那很……无趣。”  
无趣？李琼不大认同，刚才林明的回忆似乎很愉快，但他为什么不说了？“可你刚才的回忆似乎是开心的，为什么不继续下去，涉密？”  
林明摇头道：“不，并不涉密。”  
“哥哥回家的时候我通常见不到他，我们的时间错开了。”李琼耸了耸肩，轻声叹了口气。  
他们沉默了一会儿，最终还是林明开口，“很晚了，睡吧，你需要休息。”  
李琼点头，其实他有些惊讶，林明较以往已经是比较活跃的了，但这些想法只存在了一瞬，他闭上眼睛，没过多久睡着了。  
直到他被一声巨响惊醒。  
李琼的第一反应就是认为林明去偷偷修那倒霉催的信号台，紧接着他想修理信号台会发出这么大的声音吗？  
他转过头看向林明的床铺，却见那家伙坐在折叠床上，神色警惕，明显同样被惊醒。  
李琼：“怎么回事？”  
林明摇头，“不知道。”系统显示有区域破损，他沉思一会儿，“我出去看看，除我以外不要给任何人开门。”他套上衣服，拿起储物柜里的备用呼吸设备，以指纹打开门锁。  
受损区域被系统自动隔离，他们现在还安全。李琼调出监控视频，时间调到十分钟前，以多倍快进模式浏览受损区域发生的事情。视频开场与以往并无什么差别，直到一声巨响，墙壁被砸出大坑，落下灰尘。阵烟雾散去，后面的东西才露出来。  
撞击物是某种泛着金属光泽的东西，看上去有些眼熟。而后，厚重的金属门将该区域隔离。  
他突然想起还有个同林明联系的短位频道——几乎没用过，他们平常不需要交流。他思索几秒，最终按下通话键，他不知道这个频道是否会接通，毕竟至少一年没有使用了。  
连接信号显示“请稍候”，屏幕上一个圆点连着一个圆点——省略号，它重复了好几次。  
十几秒后，频道接通了。  
“你那边怎么样？”李琼问。  
“快到了，”林明顿了顿，“你要小心。”  
“你该先关心自己。”  
“放心，我很好。”

林明小心翼翼地接近受损区域，他同步了监控，对基地造成破坏的元凶……这东西他很熟悉，竟然是一艘小型载人飞行器。也就意味着还有其他人在。  
飞行器中的人一直没有出来。  
林明考虑几秒，验证通过了受损区域，他带着呼吸器，接近那艘飞船，在机械外骨骼的帮助下移除碎石，舱门凹下去一块儿，如果内置安全气囊成功启动，那么飞船驾驶员还有可能活下来。林明知道这种小型驾驶飞船只用于应急，并不具备强大的防护和维生功能。  
不知道飞船的通用密码改没改，一般人都会改——防止敌人侵入，没错，有些人是想要叛逃的——那种时候，他们就是敌人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得应该可以分类到Orginal Work里，毕竟有受科幻电影的影响。  
> 一定会写完的！


End file.
